ftsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
The FT Squad Adventures series
The FT Squad's Adventures series, is an upcoming animated adventures series created by kylgrv. Unlike most other adventures series movies, the movies in this series are being posted on DevaintART, although some pictures related to them are on YouTube under kylgrv's channel. This series stars a team of teenage heros who came from a different universe and are adventuring into other universes to explore, be more social, and battle bitter enemies with their special skills and close allies. FT SQUAD FOUNDERS *Kyle - Kyle the Otter (also the main mascot for kylgrv's channel), is the leader of the team as well as martial arts fighter. He once was a solitary person, but after joining the FT Squad, he became more social and active than he once was. He considers himself responsible and wishes for the best of his friends, but he also loves having fun and he hates boredom. He's a very friendly otter, and is engaged with Kristen the Otter. *Rudy - Rudy the Alligator, is the swimming genius of the team, but also a bit of a rival to Kyle. His personality is brash and arrogant, and he competes with Kyle in numerous activities that both of them are graet at, such as video gaming, surfing, racing, etc. However, Rudy is just as kind hearted as his friends, and he never lets anything or anyone bad harm his friends. He also serves as the loyal second in command. *Dennis - Dennis the frog (once nicknamed Hopper at one point) is the smallest, youngest and the funniest member who knows a lot about athletics and gymnastics. *Cassidy - Cassidy the Pelican, is the cowgirl lover who is very cheerful and kind. She loves western themed media and has her own rope and cowgirl hat. In fact, she doesn't take off her hat or boots, unless if it's a special holiday like Christmas or Halloween. *Kaya (KWoodsification on YouTube and as kaitlinlaylafan on DeviantART) - Kaya the Otter *Kimmy - Kimmy The Elephant, is the largest member who is considered by his friends to be the motherly member. She's very calm and polite, but also a bit of a big sister figure to everyone of the members. She's also best friends with Cassidy, who she treats like a little sister and comforts her when she is sad or shy. *Kristen (wrightgirl11) - Kristen the Otter, (user of YouTube and Wikia account, wrightgirl11) is the newest member who is Kyle's girlfriend. When it comes to special skills, Kristen's is singing. Kristen first met Kyle in Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol, and after a few adventures with the Wubb Girlz, Kristen joined the team as the newest member. OTHER MEMBERS This is a list of members who the squad encounters on their adventures and allowed them to join their ranks as travelling members. *Rex - Rex is the orange Tyrannosaurus Rex from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, he joins the team in their adventures. Rex is very polite and friendly, though he can get shy sometimes. He has a very big heart and likes children. *Elsa - Elsa is the lavender Pteradactyl from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." She first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, she joins the team in their adventures. Elsa is the only female reptile of the group and has a crush on Rex. She often flirts with him, though Rex gets nervous when this happens. *Dweeb - Dweeb is the green Parasaurolophus from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, he joins the team in their adventures. Dweeb is sort of dim-witted, with a wavy crest and buck teeth on his snout. But just like his other friends, he's very sweet and lovable. *Woog - Woog is the blue Triceratops from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, he joins the team in their adventures. Woog is a very gentle dinosaur with a big appetite. He often gets hungry, but he is always there for his friends. *Yao - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT Squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Ling and Chien Po. Yao is famous for taking on tough opponents, despite his obese size. *Ling - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT Squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Yao and Chien Po. Ling is known to be the funniest of the duo, often trying to impress girls with his humor. *Chien Po - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT Squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Yao and Ling. Chien Po is the one who loves food, just like Woog. *Wubbzy - One of Kyle's best friends and smaller and yellower version of Tigger. He loves to bounce on his springy tail and play kickity kick ball. Kyle first met Wubbzy in Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol. In The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast, Wubbzy, along with Widget, Walden and Daizy,decides to join the team. Kyle and Wubbzy are close friends, with a big brother/little brother relationship. Kyle is always prepared to help Wubbzy when he needs it. *Daizy - One of Wubbzy's best friends and little sister figure to Kristen. She loves planting flowers and is very cheerful. She often teams up with Wubbzy. *Widget - One of Wubbzy's best friends and inventing genius to the team. Widget is famous for inventing all sorts of machines, though most of them tend to malfunction and cause problems. *Walden - One of Wubbzy's best friends and book worm of the team. Walden is very intelligent and knows much about science, as well as books and art. *Peanut Otter (occassional member) - One of the Otter children in Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster brother. He is a fan of "Bucky Space Beaver" comic books, and doesn't prefer dancing, especially the Noodle Dance (although he eventually joins in.) *Baby Butter Otter (occassional member) - One of the Otter children in Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster baby sister. She doesn't talk much, but she's kind and cheerful in every way. *Jelly Otter - (occasional member) - One of the Otter children in Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster sister. She is very creative and whenever there is a problem, she insists on doing a Noodle Dance. Often times she comes with an idea that doesn't work, but by working together with her siblings and friends, she can get through it. *Colonel Hathi - The commander of an elephant army from India. First met in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book, the squad first thought of him as a local of the jungle, but this changed when the team encountered him again in The FT Squad Meets Mulan, where he helps Captain Li Shang train the Chinese military. Hathi declares the squad, including the females of the team, under his command, so that they wouldn't face any death penalty. After the defeat of the huns, Hathi, along with Yao, Ling and Chien Po, joins the squad and acts as one of the leaders, though he is more than willing to take orders from Kyle when necessary. He also serves as one of Future Time Travel's main authorities, along with Commander Atom, Kendall and Bruton. *Donkey - A fairytale donkey and friend of Shrek's. Just like Ling, he's very funny and whacky, but he always tries his best to help. *Mermaid Man - A semi-retired superhero from Bikini Bottom. He and Barnacle Boy were once retired, but they came out of retirement with a little help from Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He knows what it takes to be a superhero but goes out of control when someone mentions the word 'evil.' *Barnacle Boy - A semi-retired superhero from Bikini Bottom. He and Mermaid Man were once retired, but they came out of retirement with a little help from Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He is less cooperative than Mermaid Man and often gets annoyed with him, but he still enjoys his job as a superhero nonetheless. *Lightning Mcqueen (future member) - Lightning McQueen is a skilled race car who the FT Squad met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. Lightning was once an arrogant racer who had little friends, but while staying in Radiator Springs to repair the road after an unfortunate accident, he started understanding the importance of friendship and love, rather than fame. He falls in love with Sally, an attorney, and becomes best friends with Mater and Kristen the Otter. Eventually, sometime in the future, McQueen and Mater will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Sir Tow Mater (future member) - Sir Tow Mater is one of the cars met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. Mater is the first to befriend Lightning McQueen during his stay in Radiator Springs and he shows McQueen how to do Tractor Trippin' drive backwards. Mater becomes close friends with Kristen and Kyle and often gets curious about what their squadron does on their adventures. Eventually, sometime in the future, Mater, along with McQueen will join the FT Squad on their adventures. TEAM SUPPORTERS OR MINOR ALLIES This is a list of characters who aren't really part of the travelling team, but they are close friends and often keep in touch with the FT Squad. *Sonic the Hedgehog *Phoebe Heyerdahl *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Po the Panda *Master Shifu *Tigress *Crane *Mantis *Viper *Monkey *Clover *Samantha *Alex *Jerry *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Kaya the Otter (KWoodsification ''on YouTube and as ''kaitlinlaylafan on Deviant Art) *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven *The Wubb Girlz *Roy Prong *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Zazu *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Peppy Hare *Slippy Toad *ROB 64 *Genie *Buzz Lightyear *Woody *Slinky Dog *Hamm *Mr. Potato Head *Rex (Toy Story) *Louis the Alligator *Aladar *Neera *Plio *Yar *Suri *Zini *Eema *Baylene *Url *Twilight Sparkle *Spike the Dragon *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Doc Hudson *Sally *Luigi *Guido *Flo *Ramone *Lizzie *Red *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Kyle Larman *Candace Flynn *Stacy Hirano *Spongebob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Dora the Explorer *Boots *Roary the Race Car *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Angelina Ballerina *Thomas the Tank Engine *Arnold *Helga G Pataki *Hello Kitty Voice Cast *Kyle as Kyle The Otter *Kristen as Kristen The Otter *Kaya as Kaya *Adam Rose as Peanut Otter Upcoming Movies These movies consist of at least all six original members. The status of the backup allies will be determined by kylgrv, based on whether or not the allies appeared in the same movie. SEASON 1 * The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King *The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin *The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story *The FT Squad Meets Gumby *The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur *The FT Squad Meets Tarzan *The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book *The FT Squad Meets Hercules *The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story 2 *The FT Squad Meets Mulan SEASON 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride *The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *The FT Squad Meets Pocahontas *The FT Squad Meets Shrek *The FT Squad's Adventures in A Bug's Life *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid *The FT Squad's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Ice Age *The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar *The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension SEASON 3 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. *The FT Squad's Adventures in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The FT Squad Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats: The Movie *The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo *The FT Squad's Adventures in Sleeping Beauty *The FT Squad's Adventures in Robin Hood *The FT Squad and the Return of Jafar *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rock-a-Doodle *The FT Squad's Adventures in Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures with the Fox and the Hound *The FT Squad Goes UP *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Tigger Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Ice Age: The Meltdown *The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin and the King of Thieves SEASON 4 *The FT Squad Meets the Swan Princess *The FT Squad in Piglet's BIG Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats Go Wild *The FT Squad's Adventures in All Dogs Go To Heaven *The FT Squad in a Gooft Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Alice in Wonderland *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Spongebob SquarePants Movie *The FT Squad Goes Over the Hedge *The FT Squad in a Shark Tale *The FT Squad Meets Peter Pan *The FT Squad's Adventures in Pooh's Heffalump Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who Trivia *This is the only American-Canadian Adventures series to be on YouTube. *Kaya, the voice for Kaya The Otter was the only Candadian voice actress, while everyone else is American. *The FT Squad Adventures series is disturbited by Kylgrv Pictures,wrightgirl11 Productions, Cartoon Pizza (formerly "Jumbo Pictures"), Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar, Universal Pictures, Dreamworks Animation, Chapman Entertainment,Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, SEGA, Nintendo (Using from "Pokemon: The First Movie"), HiT Entertainment and Big Idea Productions. *This is the first Adventures series to have PB&J Otter ﻿ Category:The FT Squad Adventures Category:PB&J Otter Category:Movies Category:Kylgrv